


Familia

by robinsonandwestinspace (bellamyysprincessclarke)



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyysprincessclarke/pseuds/robinsonandwestinspace
Summary: Judy and Don need to tell the Robinsons something... and Don is a little anxious.
Relationships: Judy Robinson & Don West, Judy Robinson/Don West
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Familia

“Don,” she sighed and gave him a pointed look. “We have to tell them.”

He knew he was acting childish, but he respected John and Maureen, and he really didn’t want them to lose respect for him. He sighed and looked at the ground, kicking his boot softly against the floor.

Judy must’ve guessed what he was feeling, as she usually did, because he felt her fingers intertwine with his slowly, and then a gentle reassuring squeeze.

“They aren’t going to hate you. They love you! We’ve all been through so much together.” She pulled on his hand to get him to look at her. As their eyes met, a smile danced in Judy’s eyes as she pulled her hand, along with Don’s attached hand towards her stomach.

She knew he couldn’t help but smile at the reminder of the new little life that they had created. Despite the circumstances, and that this baby had pulled a complete 180 on their lives, they were both ecstatic.

Something about a new baby coming into the world, not long after so many had perished, filled them with hope for the future.

The future held so many unknowns for them. Would they ever reach Alpha Centauri? Would Don be allowed to stay? What would being a mom mean for Judy’s still young medical career?

Right now, however, the main unknown was how the rest of the Robinsons would react to the news that their family was expanding. Judy seemed confident that they would ultimately be happy, but Don couldn’t help but feel anxious.

After everything they had done for him, John and Maureen felt more like parents to him than his own parents ever did. But he trusted Judy when she told him that ‘parents are always happy to become grandparents!’

Don could’ve stayed like this all day. His hand on Judy’s stomach, feeling his baby kicking him, which was no surprise given who the mother was. Her hand was on his, so when she pulled it away, he was knocked out of his trance.

She was looking at him funny, with her head tilted to the side, as he continued to stand there, not moving his hand.

Suddenly both of his arms were around her waist and he pulled her against him and pressed his forehead to hers, sighing.

“I guess we’d better go tell them, huh.” They both had their eyes closed, basking in the moment.

“Huh..?” Judy said breathlessly, obviously affected by his sudden closeness. If they weren’t careful, they’d end up staying in his room for the rest of the night instead of going to see her parents.

She pulled back and cleared her throat as Don chuckled. She seemed to be more affected by him lately. Probably the hormones, not that he was complaining, but it did tend to keep them away from other important things.

She nodded in response to his question, if slightly delayed. He smirked and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. “Alright, princesa, lead the way.”

When they approached the Jupiter, they let go of one another’s hand, because, oh yeah, the Robinsons didn’t even know that they were dating. Or so Don and Judy had convinced themselves.

When they walked into the hub, they were surprised to see all four of the other Robinsons around the table playing cards. Penny was usually with Vijay in the afternoon, and Will was usually in his room with his Robot, or walking around the ship, with his Robot.

Four sets of eyes looked up from their cards as soon as they heard Don and Judy walk in. Don stopped and almost tripped on his own feet when he realized they were all staring at him, which was unfortunate because Judy was directly behind him and slammed into his back when he stopped.

“Ouch,” Don turned around to grab her in case she was falling, but she was only rubbing her forehead and stifling a laugh.

“What have you two been up to?” Maureen asked, eyebrows raised.

The Robinsons weren’t idiots, and one would have to be an idiot not to notice that Don and Judy always left and arrived together.

“Who?” Don asked, playing innocent, and Judy had to resist the urge to facepalm.

Judy sighed and stepped closer to him. “Mom, Dad, Penny, and Will,” she interlaced her fingers with Don’s, “Don and I have something to tell you.”

To their surprise, when they finally looked back at the family, John and Maureen were smiling, Penny was smirking, and Will looked like he had just finished rolling his eyes.

“So you finally decided to tell us,” Penny said, her smirk turning into a smile.

Don and Judy locked eyes, deciding there was no turning back now.

“Yes, we decided to finally tell you that we are officially together, that way you would know we were telling the truth when we tell you…” Don trailed off, nerves getting to him in the last second.

Judy cleared her throat. “When we tell you that… we’re having a baby.”

Ah, now here were the reactions Don was expecting.


End file.
